Out to Tea with Kira
by Sheainwa
Summary: On a run to the store to buy chocolate, Matt runs into Light Yagami. What else could come of this other than a mess? MattMello. LightL. Slight Misa bashing


**Ok. Ok. I should be working on Phobia right now. But I have had writer's block and I can't think. And just sleeping sounds so much better. So when I came up with this I was thrilled. It's probably really bad, but oh well, it was fun to write! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note. Or Matt. I wish.**

Matt walked down the streets of Japan, in a daze. He really needed a cigarette, right now. He checked his pockets and sighed, he must have not grabbed them in his haste to get out of the apartment. Mello was in one of his moods again. After the explosion, and Mello nearly dying, Matt had had to go to do all of the shopping, which meant stocking up on Mello's chocolate. Which was precisely what he was doing, after being kicked out of the apartment with the words 'I can't stand seeing your fucking face right now! Go get me my freaking chocolate, before I have a goddamn aneurism!' Mello better feel loved after this. He just spent almost 5,000 yen on Mello's favorite kind of chocolate.

Matt sighed, again, shaking his head at the thought of his blonde stomping around the kitchen waiting for him to come back. 'Probably thinking of ways to kill me if I'm late,' he added as an afterthought, and laughed quietly to himself. A sudden buzzing in his pocket snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ah- Hello?" Matt fumbled for his phone before picking it up.

'Matty? Don't bother bringing my chocolate right away,' Mello said over the phone, 'I got a new assignment. I'll be back tomorrow, two days at latest.'

"Oh, alright, Mel. Be safe, 'kay? Don't blow up any buildings." Matt teased.

'I won't, dumbass. Love you.'

"Love you, too, Mello." Matt snapped his cellphone shut.

The redhead stopped, he didn't have to go home right away. He turned, quickly, and slammed right into whoever was behind him, sending them sprawling to the ground. He couldn't see their face, from where he stood, but Matt could tell knocked over a young man, with light brown hair hanging in his face.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz." Matt reached his hand out for the person he knocked down.

"Don't worry about." The man smiled. He went to get up, but his brown eyes clouded in pain and he grabbed for his ankle.

"Oh! You're hurt! I'm so sorry." Matt apologized again, "Can you walk?"

"I think so." He gritted out. The brunette tried to stand, but fell once again.

"Do you need help? I can help you home, if you like."

"Ugh. That's the last place I want to be. But I may need help getting up." He smiled, politely.

Matt panicked. He was no good with people, especially polite people, like the one he just knocked over.

"Alright, where would you like me to help you to?"

"Just bring me over to that bench over there, I can call for a ride."

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Matt asked, obviously worried.

"No, I don't want to he a bother." The brown-eyed man said.

"No, no bother! At least let me do something for you. I'm the reason you're hurt after all. At least let me take you out for tea or something." Matt said, sheepishly.

"Alright, I guess. If that's ok with you."

Matt stuck out his hand am helped the stranger up. He couldn't have been too much older than Matt was, although the look in his eyes gave the impression he had seen thing people three times his age didn't even dream about.

With the brunette leaning on his shoulder, hobbling along, they made their way to a quaint little cafe that the man apparently liked. They got, and ignored, a few strange looks on the way over, but made it there with out incident. When they arrived, they were brought to a small table secluded from the others, blocked by plants.

"We used to come here a lot.." The brunette murmured.

"Huh?" Matt snapped back to attention. "Who? An ex-girlfriend of some sorts?"

"No not quite," He shook his head, "You know, I never did learn your name. I'm Light Yagami, by the way."

Matt panicked, again, Mello always told him not to give out his name, "Uh, Matthew Jeeves!" He blurted out, going for a fake name, "Call me Matt."

"Alright, Matt, so I couldn't help but notice, is that bag full of chocolate bars?" Light asked with a small laugh.

"Uh, yeah..." Matt smiled, embarrassed, "My boyfriend was going to KILL me if he didn't get his chocolate. He's very... eccentric." The redhead finally said.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"What's he like?" Light asked, "Besides the love for chocolate." He laughed a bit, trying to make conversation.

"Well... We have always been close, he was my best friend for the longest time. But he is everything to me, I don't know what I would do with out him. He's so strong, and doesn't like to let people know he cares, but he really does. He focuses all of his energy on one thing, he's determined and sometimes difficult. But he wouldn't be himself without all of his quirks," Matt blushed, and realized he was rambling, "How about you, Light? Anyone special?"

Light looked a bit caught off guard at the subject suddenly turning to him. "Yes and no. I have a girlfriend, but..." He trailed off.

"You wish she was someone else." Matt finished, with a nod.

"Yeah, I was going to say she has the IQ of wet paper and squeals so much I'm probably going deaf. But that works, too." The redhead winced remembering that girl at Wammy's house, Jacqueline.

"So anyone besides your nightmarish girlfriend?"

Light's eyes darkened, "Yeah, there was this guy for a while. He was my friend, too. We fought a lot, and we were often on different sides of things. But he was my equal, and I guess we kind of fell in love. It was doomed from the start, both of us suffered from it and now... now, he's gone." Light finished looking sad and conflicted and another emotion that, while Matt couldn't place it, looked similar to pride.

"I'm so sorry." Matt said quietly, "What was his name?"

Light smiled, looking so much older that he truly was, "Ryuzaki."

Matt smiled back. A comfortable silence fell over them. Then it hit him, wasn't Ryuzaki a name L used to use? Of course it was probably common here, so he couldn't read into it, too much.

The two casually talked for a while. The topics ranging from anything from the latest pop song to, briefly, the Kira case. Matt could almost feel his social skills growing, and was proud if himself for not doing something completely stupid (besides initially slamming into Light.) After about an hour, light glance at the clock.

"Matt, it's getting late, I should probably start to head out." The brunette said, "This was nice, I haven't been able to have a normal conversation for a long time."

"No, me neither. A lot has been happening lately." Matt said in agreement.

"You don't think I could get your phone number, do you? It was nice to take a break from everything for a while." Light asked.

"Sure. I'm warning you now, my boyfriend is possessive and if you start getting death threats, that's probably why." He joked.

Light laughed and they swapped phone numbers, quickly.

"Alright, I have to go, Misa is probably worried sick."

"Oh, your girlfriend?" Matt asked.

Light nodded.

Matt's eyes widened as he realized it, "Wait, Misa? Misa Amane?"

Light nodded again, "She's a model. You've probably heard of her."

"Uh-huh. Well, nice talking to you, Light! See ya!" Matt choked out before turning and running.

Matt dashed out of the cafe and ran down the street. He couldn't believe it! If he was dating Misa Amane, the second Kira, then that made him the false L. Kira! Light Yagami was Kira! But the man he was talking about... Ryuzaki... He must have been L. Matt started slowing down near his apartment building. That meant L had been sleeping with Kira. The man all of the orphans at Wammy's had admired had been sleeping with his enemy, Kira. Matt suddenly felt awful, that meant Light had killed L. The man he had loved. He couldn't imagine even hitting Mello, let alone killing him.

Matt was gasping for air as he entered the building. Mello wouldn't believe it, Matt had found Kira, and had tea with him! Then again, Matt barely believed it. He had just talked about his love life... with Kira. What was wrong with his life?! And as he pulled himself up the stairs, he came to his biggest conclusion yet.

He had Kira's phone number.

** There it is! I found the last line funny. You probably won't but I did. So there you have it Matt and Light's...date? Can you even call it that? Oh well! And I anyone has any requests for something I should right. PM me or leave it in a review. **

***Sheainwa***


End file.
